


Why Must You Be So Missable?

by velvethood (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Pining, they live by a pier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/velvethood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he inches closer, the guy still doesn’t acknowledge his presence. And Michael’s not worried okay, but all it would take is a slip of the foot and he’d go hurtling into the current below. He figures it’s his duty as a regular pier goer to let the guy know as much, because obviously safety is not a key issue in his mind. Plus, Michael thinks it might be his turn to start conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Must You Be So Missable?

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt:  
>  _my summer so far has consisted of me, watching netflix in my pjs and eating junk food so my parents make me leave the house and I run into you on the pier and we find out you’re in the same position but it’s your friends that pulled you out for a “fun day” and now we’re dating and watching netflix at each others’ houses together all day_
> 
> this was supposed to be like, 3k lol, enjoy :)
> 
> title from summer shudder by afi ♡

If there is anything that Michael’s beyond thrilled about, it’s that he’s finally, finally finished high school. He’s been waiting for this moment for what feels like his entire life (and probably is, since academia has never been his thing). Now he’s 18 and no longer has to read countless textbooks for exams, no longer has to get up at 7am to class. What else could he possibly want?

Except there is this one thing. It’s a little bit of _peace and quiet_. He wants to sit in his room and eat shit food and watch Netflix. Maybe play some Skyrim and League. It sounds more than ideal to him but his parents have made it very, very clear that they disagree. They refused to leave him alone after day 3 of ‘stay inside this room away from the sweltering sun’, and keep trying to encourage him to go outside. Michael doesn’t get how that’s pleasant in any way? He’s supposed to be enjoying his summer? 

Michael continues to listen to his dad knock repeatedly on the door every time he passes and wonders why he can’t he live in peace. He wants to lie very still and catch up on Game of Thrones. He doesn’t think it’s too much to ask.

It obviously is. And whenever his mum is home he hears her huff by his door before she sticks her head in. “The outside world still exists, Michael. You never know what’ll happen.” But of course he knows what will happen. He’ll burn in the sun because he forgets to reapply sunscreen if Calum doesn’t remind him and then he’ll not be able to go outside even if he wants to. He’s more than comfortable where he is, inside, and he manages to ignore them for an applauding one week before it becomes too much. 

“Why do you want to get rid of me?” Michael moans weakly. From his room upstairs he can hear that his mum is ranting about him purposefully loud to his dad. He’s so tired of it. It’s unfortunately a weekend too, so he’s got the entire day of both their company and constant rattling at his door. 

He pulls on a loose grey t-shirt, worn blue jeans and converse, grabbing his keys and his phone before jogging down the stairs. “I’m going out! Are you happy?” He doesn’t wait for a response before he slams the front door shut. He’s being a sulky child, he knows, but why is it so important he go outside? He’s more than old enough to make the decision not to.

He wonders if he should go find Calum or Luke, but it’s a little pointless because he knows he’ll want to be home in time for dinner anyway. 

Michael makes the choice instead to go to the pier which is only a short walk away from his house. He loves it there more than most places, and is stunned to think he actually hasn’t been in a while. He knows at this time of year it will be beautiful, summer sun beaming onto blue water. It’s his safe place after his room, where he always used to go to get away from everyone, like today, when he needs a little peace and quiet.

The walk is silent but noise begins to pick up as he gets closer to the pier. It’s busy, people and families coming to relax and eat at the small dainty restaurants that line up towards the long walkway. Michael keeps his head down, squeezing between and saunters away from the crowd down the actual pier that’s a lot more hushed, but still has a few couples and small groups lingering. 

Michael knows where he’s going though, loves his spot near the end overlooking the smaller boats at the dock. But as he comes closer, he realises there’s someone there. He’s used to people being on the pier but there’s someone in his spot, leaning over the railing like he always does. 

Instead of leaving the person be, he walks towards them and stop less than a metre away, because Michael has little shame in making the person uncomfortable. Then again, he doesn’t want to end up starting a fight either. He hopes the person feels invaded enough to leave and Michael can have his space back.

The guy is almost as tall as Michael, potentially a year or two older than himself by his stance, and he barely even flinches at Michael’s presence. He doesn’t leave, and doesn’t even look up for the longest while. He seems to be caught in whatever he’s thinking about, eyes moving but distant, and Michael finds himself just staring at his profile before he looks away embarrassed at himself. He looks down at the boats, moving against the current but anchored down, and sighs softly.

When he looks up again, the guy is already looking at him and manages to catch Michael’s eye. Although he doesn’t want to admit it, Michael definitely stops breathing for a few seconds. And when he gets a sweet, warm smile from the stranger before him, his fists tighten against the railing. 

And okay, Michael didn’t need that fluttery feeling thank you. He’s trying to be intimidating so he can have his spot back and ponder about life in peace.

So Michael’s still trying to find a way to tell the guy to fuck off without being rude, but he can’t find the words inside him. Which is weird because Michael has never really hesitated to tell anyone to fuck off before, with or without reason. But he can’t help but think the guy isn’t doing anything to him, just staring off into the distance again. He can’t be mean. 

Michael sighs at his silly predicament, so deep in thought that when the boy sits up on the railing he’s startled, gasps out loud. He’s mortified, looks away as his face flushes pink but that’s downright dangerous and not recommended. Michael wouldn’t suggest his placement, but he keeps silent and hopes the boy will ignore his shock. But of course to Michael’s luck the boy doesn’t, giggles at Michael’s reaction. When Michael looks over he’s shaking his head, honey curls shifting in the mild wind. Michael thinks it’s playful, maybe even _fond_ but Michael also thinks most of his thoughts are ridiculous, so.

“I’ll be fine” he promises, and Michael grumbles under his breath because he totally didn’t ask and he totally doesn’t care, and why is he sparing this lame boy with a dumb red t-shirt on? He looks stupid and Michael doesn’t care.

He doesn’t say another word to the honey haired red shirt boy, tries to look uninterested as he plays games on his phone that he keeps losing concentration on (because of the presence that’s still in his spot) until he thinks he’s been out for a reasonable enough time that his parents won’t complain. 

The air is starting to cool as the sun goes down, so he turns around to head back for dinner when he hears a voice call out. _Hey._ The pier has cleared to the point it’s only the two of them this far down, and Michael knows the voice hasn’t come from anywhere else. The guy has climbed back off the rail, taken a step towards Michael and no, he’s not having heart palpitations.

“I’ll see you around, maybe?” He asks, and his voice is a lot syrupier than Michael would have imagined. He sucks in a small breath, staring at the boy with wide eyes before nodding slowly. The guy smiles that sweet smile again, so sincere that Michael’s stomach twists so hard he has to leave, like now.

The entire way home Michael repeats the mantra in his head of ‘why did I do that?’ He comes to the conclusion that his body is definitely not his own, and is quiet over dinner as he tries to forget about the cute boy in red whose smile he didn’t return.

***

Michael’s got a long list of nightmares. Creepy crawlies, small spaces, Luke using the bathroom before him. But at the current moment, Michael’s worst nightmare is looking eager; he just doesn’t want to appear keen. And although it’s not like he cares (he does), he tells himself he has to wait at least two days before he goes back to the pier again so it doesn’t look like he’s, you know, seeking out that guy’s company. He’s obviously not. But it’s also not like the boy is going to be waiting for him all day so Michael’s aims are pointless. 

He still needs to keep it cool though. No enthusiasm.

In the meantime, he goes over to Calum’s house, which he should have known was a bad idea because Calum is a questions kind of guy. As long as something is a little out the whack, Calum’s asking about it, and Michael’s exasperated before Calum’s bedroom door is closed. 

“Michael, you never come over without like, legit reason. There’s obviously something going on.” Calum says, passing Michael a controller for the console. He sets FIFA up because that’s the go to game, and Michael shrugs as the screen loads up.

“Nothing’s going on, I wanted to visit my best friend. Why is that so weird?” Michael replies, voice unnecessarily sweet. Calum watches him thoughtfully.

“You’re being weird. Stop it or tell me why.” The brown boy moans, always one to want to know everything. Michael sighs, tight-lipped as he chooses his team.

“You’re annoying. Stop it or I’ll leave.” And that’s the end of it, Calum beating Michael because he can’t concentrate, wondering to himself why Calum’s questions made him so heated. He stays for dinner because the Hood’s love him like a son and it’s always nice to catch up with Calum, even though he’s still looking at him funny. It’s times like these he almost hates how well they know each other.

The next day, Michael goes to Luke’s instead because Luke doesn’t ask him stupid questions. Luke instead gives him these wide eyed stares, like he knows something’s up. Michael doesn’t know if it’s because this is Luke, and he’s scarily intuitive behind his quiet demeanour, or because Calum filled him on Michael’s strange behaviour the day before. He knows it’s out of the ordinary in itself, him being round to both their houses for no reason two days in a row. Maybe he needs to stop being weird. He’ll have to find Ashley next time, if his two best friends don’t let him catch a break.

***

Michael tries to keep his pace to an even walk the following day, tells himself it’s only coincidence that he’s heading to the pier at the same time as he did three days ago. He only manages to keep himself from smiling by biting down aggressively on his bottom lip when he sees a familiar mop of honey hair, sitting on the railing again. It’s a lot cooler in comparison to the usually unbearable Australian summer days, and Michael spends his entire walk up the staring at the guy’s hair and open flannel shirt float in the breeze. It’s picturesque. He’s picturesque. But Michael doesn’t admit that.

As he inches closer, the guy still doesn’t acknowledge his presence. And Michael’s not worried okay, but all it would take is a slip of the foot and he’d go hurtling into the current below. He figures it’s his duty as a regular pier goer to let the guy know as much, because obviously safety is not a key issue in his mind. Plus, Michael thinks it might be his turn to start conversation. “That’s really not safe.”

“I’ll be fine.” He mumbles, like he’s known Michael was there all along. His voice is just as kind as Michael remembers, and he turns with that same gentle grin that makes Michael breath stop again. “Hey.” The boy greets, smile never leaving his face and Michael just nods blankly, still a little in awe. He’s also maybe still trying to be cool. He doesn’t even know why.

“Man of little words aren’t you.” The guy laughs, and Michael feels his entire body warm. He’s _never_ usually this shy. “I’m Ashton.”

“Michael.” He whispers, loud enough for the boy to hear because his smile softens as he nods.

“So Michael. I must have missed you yesterday?” He asks, slipping down comfortably from the railing so they’re side by side. It’s almost like he does it all the time, like he’s here all the time. But Michael’s never seen him before. Then again, Michael hasn’t been back for a long time, and proceeds to ignore that he’s been there twice in a week.

The question registers in Michael’s head, and _oh_. This Ashton guy is actively admitting looking out for Michael. He shrugs, tries to look indifferent and pretend that he’s not completely flattered by the honesty. “Oh, um, I went to see a friend.”

Ashton hums, looking directly at Michael likes he’s trying to work something out. Michael looks away, flustered by the intensity of the stare and looks below at the water instead. It’s not until he speaks again that Michael takes the chance to look back. Ashton’s also looking at the water beneath them, arms braced on the rail. “My friends keep dragging me outside because ‘summer fun’ but they just hang out in the arcade.” Michael smiles at the exasperated tone, looks to the water again. “There’s only so much Time Crisis I can handle.”

Michael’s head shoots to the side, disbelief all over his face. “Hey! Time Crisis is timeless.”

Ashton snorts, meeting Michael’s eyes again and warm hazel eyes sparkle back at him. “Witty.”

Michael stops short for a second before he laughs, not even realising what he’d said. He tries and fails to cough it off, not wanting to give in because this boy can’t be winning him over already. Michael’s not one to open up; it took Luke months to get them on the same page. He’s not winning though, falling apart every time their eyes catch.

“My parents keep telling me to go outside even though I just want to watch Netflix in peace. Apparently I’m wasting my summer because I’m not interacting with anyone.” Michael whispers, a little embarrassed that he’s being forced outside by his parents, but feeling for some reason that Ashton wouldn’t judge. The other boy doesn’t crack a smug grin, nods and smiles kindly like he understands, like he’s _fond_. Again.

“Why don’t you just invite someone to watch it with you? Best of both worlds.” Ashton shrugs, face falling to a soft frown. He looks away shyly, like he’s worried he’s overstepped or something. Michael’s never seen anything so pure.

“What if I don’t want to watch with anyone?” Michael taunts, but it’s a lie. He’d love someone to join him, that’s not Calum or Luke who always get distracted and start annoying commentary. He’d love someone who’d just kind of, sit with him. Maybe cuddle.

“What if you haven’t found the right person?” Ashton throws back, and their eyes catch again. Michael is completely, utterly gone. This boy totally is totally flirting with him, kind of. Michael doesn’t know what to reply to that, so he just goes back to his phone and tries to pretend he doesn’t see the grin eating Ashton’s face as he keeps glancing over. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to Michael. Ever.

And that’s how it starts, Michael and Ashton spending their afternoons together by the pier. It’s usually late afternoons because Ashton works very early shifts at the supermarket every day or he’s teaching drums, saving up to pay for college next year. Michael talks about Calum and Luke, and his parents, how he’s not entirely sure what he wants to do with his life now that he’s done with school. He lets Ashton in on some of his dreams to be in a band, write songs, and Michael even brings his guitar with him one day. He doesn’t sing or show him any songs yet, but he lets Ashton help him figure out some guitar riffs he can’t quite get right. Somehow Michael lets himself open up.

Or maybe Ashton opens him up without his permission, because he gets home after their late afternoons and wonders how the hell his heart is still beating so hard, just at the thought of curly, honey hair and hazel eyes.

***

He knows the feelings he has for Ashton aren’t purely platonic. He doesn’t feel that way when he spends time with his other friends. However, he knows better than to fall for a random nice boy. Which Ashton is. Nice and beautiful and too sweet to Michael who doesn’t deserve it. He can’t fall for him if there’s no chance, but he doesn’t have a clue how to go about it without fucking it up.

He calls Ashley, because Luke and Calum would be useless in this situation and he needs serious help which neither party would give to him. At least not without the immense teasing he really can’t deal with right now.

“Hey Mike.” She answers, voice chirpy as usual. It reminds him that he hasn’t seen her since they finished school, and he misses her a lot. He should probably offer to hang out at some point.

“Ashley I need help.” Michael sighs, nibbling on his bottom lip.

She laughs dryly. “Hey Ashley, how are you, yeah everything’s great thanks, always good to hear your voice.”

“Sorry,” he replies, put out. He’s so nervous he’s wriggling on his bed. “You okay?”

“Peachy, thanks,” she laughs, but her tone is gentle and patient with Michael as it always is. “What’s up babe?”

“Um, boy trouble.” He mumbles, and he almost thinks she doesn’t hear him until she hums for him to continue. “I, like, I don’t know. I met this guy. He’s on another level Hals, I’ve never met anyone like him. He’s mature but he’s funny and he does dumb shit like sit on railings with no support.”

Ashley laughs, a tinkle in her voice. “What’s the problem then?”

“Unrequited feelings, Ashley, that’s the problem. He doesn’t like me. He’s probably straight. What’s new.” Michael moans, head knocking back against his headboard.

“How do you know?” Ashley’s voice lilts, and Michael can imagine her resting her head on her hand with a no nonsense facial expression.

The boy rolls his eyes as Ashley’s tone. “I just know.”

“So why did you call if you’re so defeated?” She questions, and Michael hears her tapping her nails on the surface of something. He knows she’s doing it on purpose. “Just ask, Michael. Literally. Ask him. No harm will be done, I promise.”

“It’s not that easy.” He whispers, rubbing his face.

“Isn’t it?” She laughs, and hangs up. Michael hates his friends.

***

“I want to hire one of these boats someday but my friends think it’s lame.” Ashton whines, leaning over the railing and staring out into the water below. Michael can’t believe that Ashton looks at it with the same wide eyes every time, like he genuinely can’t get enough. He loves it, loves watching Ashton like this. Michael also loves when Ashton leans forward like this, already an inch or so smaller so it makes him have to look up at Michael when they talk, and it’s precious. Michael wants to stare at Ashton forever.

“They’re not wrong,” Michael teases, and Ashton rolls his eyes playfully but sighs genuinely.

“No one will come with me. How can I go on a boat alone? Am I that lame?” He says, tapping his fingers against the rail. Michael can only stare at long fingers, mouth a little dry. He doesn’t know what to say. “I am aren’t I?”

“Ashton, you’re not. And you can’t hire one of these any time soon anyway. Don’t you need like a boat licence?” Michael says, breaking the stare to look up at Ashton’s face. Ashton hasn’t noticed thankfully, turns to look at Michael and pout.

“Yeah I’ll get one!” He laments, sticking his chest out like a little kid trying to seem taller. “And when I do I’ll get a boat.”

“I wouldn’t worry,” Michael starts, shrugging. “I bet you’ll be seeing a girl by then who would love to go with you.” And, okay. Michael didn’t think that was what he was going to say. At all. He studies Ashton’s face, waiting for a response even though he’s sure he’s gone a bit red with embarrassment. Ashton’s stares back, and Michael eventually breaks the contact to stare at his wringing hands. 

It’s a couple more seconds before Ashton speaks up. “What makes you think that?”

Michael shrugs, face burning up. That’s not the response he needed to diffuse this situation. “Assumption.” He says, looking up to find Ashton’s smiling face.

“Well, I’d hope I’ll be seeing a boy by then who would go with me.” And Michael doesn’t say anything in response, can’t when there are balloons and fireworks and party poppers going off in his head. He just smiles with a nod, biting his lip when Ashton keeps gazing at him for ages after. Michael thinks his way of asking was pretty suave. There’s definitely method in his madness after all.

***

“It’s literally too fucking hot” Michael moans after he’s met Ashton for the afternoon, falling against him as he leans on the railing. They’ve been talking for 20 or so minutes, but the sun is starting to get unbearable. He immediately moves back with another moan. “Too hot for human contact.”

Ashton giggles, poking Michael in his side before stepping back towards the way they came. “Do you want to come over to mine? We can sit in my room and watch one of those Netflix shows you’re always talking about.”

“Go to your place?” Michael repeats slowly, looking at Ashton with wide eyes. He studies the other boys face, gaging how serious he is with this proposition, but Ashton’s face is genuine. Michael can’t believe he’s casually asking him over. He’s a little speechless. “How do I know you’re not going to like, cut me up and hide my limbs.” He asks instead because he’s completely incapable of thinking, or of even just saying ‘yes’.

“Mikey, don’t be ridiculous.” Ashton scolds playfully, shaking his head.

“Okay but admit it’s totally possible.” Michael taunts, and Ashton giggles at Michael’s statement; he does not cheer inside his head at being the cause of that noise.

“I won’t kill you.” Ashton promises, grabbing the younger boy’s forearm. “You’re already burning, come on let’s go.”

The walk to Ashton’s is quiet after they leave the pier. Michael’s mouth slips shut every time he opens it, purely from the shock that someone like Ashton is actually inviting him over. This is like, consummating their friendship, if that’s even possible. Michael’s happy, more than anything, that Ashton’s giving him the time of day. But he doesn’t want to sound like an idiot so he keeps his mouth shut instead.

“Can I get you anything?” Ashton asks softly, and it’s so unlike him to sound so shy. Michael smiles, hoping to make Ashton feel more comfortable even though it’s his own home.

“Do you have like, ice pop?” Michael questions, hoping it makes Ashton laugh and he doesn’t think he’s silly for asking.

“I have a little brother and sister, we have all the ice lollies in the world.” Ashton confirms, and Michael chuckles, looking around behind him wondering where they are.

Ashton follows his train of thought and answers his question. “I think they’ve probably gone to the store or something with mum. They’ll be home soon though. I’m sure they’ll be dying to meet you.”

“You’ve told them about me?” Michael muses, a small smile on his face. He doesn’t believe that for a second.

“Of course.” Ashton says, erasing his doubt. “I mean they already knew something was up when I was going to the pier nearly every day. There’s only so much staring into the water someone can do you know?”

Michael shakes his head. “I can’t believe you’ve told them about me.”

“We’re friends?” Ashton says, a nervous chuckle leaving his mouth. Michael doesn’t like that sound at all.

“Of course we are.” Michael promises too quickly, too eager, but Ashton gives him that smile that makes Michael’s knees weak.

Ashton leads the way upstairs and Michael follows him, taking in all the pictures of what he assumes are his little brother and sister at multiple ages. It’s endearing, how close knit a family they are, and Michael feels a sharp pull at his heart that Ashton’s let him in his home, somewhere so personal.

Ashton’s room is exactly how Michael expects it to be. It’s neat, organised mess like a teenage boy who sort of attempts to keep it clean but doesn’t quite make it. Michael likes that, likes that he can see little bits of Ashton’s personality in the band and movie posters heavily covering the walls, but also the piles of clothes in the corner of the room, the plate of biscuits sitting on the bedside table. Unlike Michael’s own room at the moment, you can see the floor, and Michael’s suddenly reminded about how much older Ashton seems. It’s not a bad thing.

“You can sit down.” Ashton says, patting the empty side of the bed. He proceeds to hand an ice lolly to Michael, who picks the red one and toes off his shoes. Ashton drags the laptop at the top of the bed towards him and opens it, typing for a bit before turning the screen towards Michael. Netflix is open, and Michael laughs before raising an eyebrow at Ashton. He tries not to stare as Ashton’s tongue flicks out against the ice, pink turning orange.

“I meant it. Let’s watch something.” Ashton pesters, nudging Michael with his elbow.

“You don’t have to, honestly.” Michael voices softly. He can’t believe Ashton is real.

“I want to. Get me into one of your shows.” Michael’s about to protest again when Ashton sighs heavily, giving Michael a pointed look. “Seriously. I want to.”

“Well there is this one show I haven’t started I’ve been meaning to, so you know, we can watch that together?” Michael laughs, leaning over Ashton to type into the search bar.

“Put it on.” He says, and when Michael looks back up he’s got that look on his face, the one Michael can’t quite get his head around when it’s sent his way.

Michael’s feels a little hesitant as he types in ‘Stranger Things’ into Netflix. He knows he isn’t being judged but it still kind of feels like he is, and Ashton’s silent as he watches from Michael’s right side. Once the show loads, Ashton squeezes in closer to Michael as they lay back against Ashton’s surprising number of pillows. Ashton’s arm loops around Michael’s shoulders, and he’s sure it’s more to do with being comfortable but Michael suddenly feels like he’s at a date in the cinema. He’s not, but Ashton’s very, very close.

“Stranger Things. Sounds interesting.” The curly haired boy ponders aloud.

“It’s supposed to be.” Michael says, but it sounds a little strangled as Ashton leans his head against Michael’s shoulder. And for the next two episodes, Michael doesn’t really move. Ashton steadily sinks lower and lower, settles more and more into the curve of Michael’s body until they’re definitely cuddling. Michael can’t breathe. He’s definitely going to have pins and needles. He can feel the cramp in his left leg.

Ashton’s about to click for episode three when they hear the door open downstairs, and Ashton sighs.

“The entourage have arrived. I’m sorry.” Ashton sounds genuinely apologetic, and Michael doesn’t want that at all.

“It’s okay. We should probably go and say hi?” Michael says, and Ashton nods before sighing. It tickles the side of Michael’s neck, who prays his little shudder wasn’t noticeable. Moving away, Michael lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, stretching out his limbs before following Ashton off the bed.

“They’re really nice I promise. Don’t look so worried.” Ashton whispers after stepping right up on front of Michael, rubbing a hand up and down his bare biceps. He doesn’t think his shudder could go unnoticed that time, hopes the other boy doesn’t read too hard into it but tries to smile genuinely enough to satisfy Ashton. It seems to work, because he returns it and opens his bedroom door, leading the way downstairs.

“Hi Ashton.” His mother says, back to the door but she must hear footsteps. “Oh, hello honey.”

“Hi Mrs. Irwin.” Michael whispers, all his anxieties over meeting parents returning. He doesn’t have a clue what his wild dark hair must look like right now but refrains from reaching up to smooth it down in case he looks too nervous.

“This is Michael, mum.” Ashton explains, and her eyebrow raises as she gives Michael a good look. He hopes his face isn’t as red as it feels.

“Ah, Michael. Nice to finally meet the boy who’s been stealing my son out of the house.” She says fondly, and Michael chokes on air.

“I- Um.” Michael splutters, and Ashton snorts. “You too.” Michael hears a shriek from outside, sees the backdoor ajar and figures Ashton’s brother and sister are outside playing. He guesses he’ll meet them another time. _Another time._ His brain feels like it’s hot wired.

“Will you be staying for dinner? We’re having burgers tonight.” She questions, and Michael thinks her voice sounds strangely hopeful.

“I would love to, but I’m meeting at my friend’s for dinner.” He responds. Ashton hands him a loaf of bread and points at the bread bin. He can’t believe Ashton’s making him unpack groceries. Michael doesn’t unpack groceries at his own house. But it makes him smile, that Ashton’s always trying to make him feel comfortable, and is trying to make him feel included even though, technically, he’s still the guy he picked up from the pier. It’s baffling.

She nods with a gentle, motherly smile before speaking. “Next time? We’d love to have dinner with Ashton’s new best friend.”

“Mum.” Ashton groans, and Michael laughs as him and Ashton’s mother share eye contact. She’s very kind, Michael can tell already, and he hopes he can meet her again.

“I would love to Mrs. Irwin.” Michael promises, and says his goodbyes before Ashton grabs his hand and leads him to the front door. He doesn’t miss the way Ashton’s mum looks down at their hands before he leaves, and Michael does the same thing all the way up to the brown oak wood Ashton pulls open. He closes it behind them, letting go of Michael’s hand. Michael tries not to blush at the feeling of disappointment that immediately rises through him, looks at Ashton with what he hopes is a neutral expression.

“Thanks for inviting me, Ash.” Michael mumbles.

“You know you’re always welcome.” Ashton replies with a giggle. “I had a good time, we should finish it soon?”

Michael smirks at Ashton’s comment, before he hums playfully. “I was gonna go home and watch it tonight.”

“You can’t!” Ashton moans, pouting at Michael and shoving him gently. “We have to watch it together.”

“Okay.” Michael whispers. His heart is beating out of his chest from that response. He can still feel Ashton’s hand on his chest. “Yeah of course.”

“Let me know when you get to Luke’s.” Ashton says, satisfied. He reaches for the door to let himself back inside.

“Of course.” Michael stutters. He’s sure. Of course. Everything is definite in relation to Ashton. He’d agree to anything.

Ashton doesn’t actually live too far from Luke, only about a 15-minute walk but it takes Michael closer to 25 because he’s in such a daze. He can’t stop thinking about his time with Ashton, which was nowhere nearly long enough. The afternoon was perfect. More than, even. He can’t believe Ashton held him the entire time they watched the show. It was so, so far from what he expected but everything what he wanted. He hasn’t been held like that in a long time.

He’s barely aware when he knocks on Luke’s front door and Calum opens it, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Michael smiles tightly, trying to look normal but Calum is so intuitive when it comes to his friend, always has been. His mouth is already opening but Michael reaches forward, covers his mouth with his palm. When he’s sure Calum won’t speak, he pushes past him and into the kitchen where Luke is already setting the table. His parents are nowhere to be seen, so Michael pulls himself up on the counter even though Luke glares at him.

“Mikey, you’ve been outside.” Calum says as he follows him in, coming closer to poke at his pink shoulder. It’s not bad enough to be uncomfortable, but he probably should ease off any more exposure for a few days for it to settle.

“I just walked here.” Michael retorts defensively as Calum pokes relentlessly.

“Look at that. That’s not from just walking here. The sun isn’t that strong.” Calum continues to question, and Michael sighs. He’s blocking Calum on everything when he gets home.

“It is.” Michael says, but it’s weak. He just wants to eat.

“It’s so not. I walked here and it’s hot but not blistering.” Calum mumbles, eyes him warily. “I know you burn easily but, this is definitely not 10-minute walk sunburn.”

“Who have you been hanging out with this afternoon?” Luke stares at him suspiciously, and he hates his friends so much. They’re so nosy all the time.

“It’s why you were being weird the other day isn’t it! Michael’s got a boyfriend!” Calum yells, and Michael claps a hand over his mouth again. It’s a tad aggressive and Calum moans unhappily in response but it shuts him up.

“How did you even reach that assumption?” Michael wonders, eyes narrowed as he scowls at his best friend. Calum opens his mouth but he doesn’t want to hear it, not really. “Shut the fuck up.”

“I’m happy for you bro.” Calum teases anyway, and Michael rolls his eyes as Luke cackles so loud his dog moves from her spot on the kitchen floor into the living room.

“Shut the fuck up.” Michael repeats, exhausted by the conversation. It’s obviously not true, but Michael can’t help but think about the fact he didn’t deny it. 

He brings out his phone to text Ashton about his arrival, and Michael ignores both their heavy stares as he gets an instant response. It’s only multiple smiley faces but it makes Michael’s own appear immediately, and he leaves the room to hide in the bathroom until Luke’s mum calls for him to come and eat.

***

“We can’t go over to mine, Harry’s having a little summer barbecue with all his friends so it’s just kids everywhere.” Ashton sighs, pulling Michael into a warm embrace. It’s been a typical thing lately, hugging hello and goodbye. Michael can’t get enough.

“That’s okay, it’s probably time I play host for you.” He laughs teasingly, but keeps his eyes on Ashton face to gage his response to the offer. They’d never been to Michael’s house.

“Not going to cut me up are you?” Ashton retorts and Michael smirks, playfully pushes at Ashton’s shoulder as they set to walking towards Michael’s home. They’re walking close, hands brushing and Michael’s insides are coming up his throat.

There’s something in the air; Michael doesn’t know what it is but it’s unusual that their conversation lulls to a complete stop. It’s weird, Michael feels almost _shy_ and he hasn’t felt that around Ashton in a while. They’ve been friends for weeks now, and he’s not sure if it’s because Ashton’s finally coming over but his palms are sweating and his heart is beating at a million miles an hour. He’s pretty sure he’s choking inside.

It’s a Wednesday afternoon, and both his parents are still out of the house. It’s quiet, so he lets Ashton roam around for a while as he gets them ice cold lemonade from the fridge. It’s still pretty sweltering but the sun’s been more gentle lately; even then when he takes them up to his room he keeps the blinds closed.

His room is reasonably tidy for once, except for the random clothes and papers strew around, so he picks them up and throws them in some direction out of the way, which makes Ashton laugh. Michael’s feelings of shyness return full force, so he turns around and pretends to tidy more things up but is whispering at himself to _breathe, breathe_ because Ashton’s made himself awfully comfortable and is lying on his bed, shoes off and face pressed into the pillow.

Michael loads up Stranger Things which they have one episode left of. They’d been watching it over at Ashton’s house when they deemed the weather too hot, and Michael’s in disbelief that not only was Ashton enjoying it but he only ever wanted to watch it with Michael. He still doesn’t get it, but Ashton’s always making Michael promise to wait until their next indoor hangout. Michael knows he loves it, but it’s only pushing him in deeper and deeper with Ashton and it’s not healthy. At all.

They get comfortable as Michael presses play, squeezing onto the bed even though there’s more than enough space for them both on his double.

“Your room is awesome.” Ashton says elatedly, looking around at Michael’s equally filled wall of posters and gaming art. “You’re into so much cool stuff.”

“Thanks.” Michael whispers, eyes dropping down to his lap. He’s not even watching the screen.

Ashton says something in reply, the first scene already playing but Michael’s not concentrating in the slightest. Ashton repeats himself, but Michael still doesn’t hear. He recognises his voice though, looks up at the older boy but he didn’t realise how close they’ve gotten. How he’s literally tucked into Ashton’s side, has to look up at him and Ashton’s already looking down. 

“Hey,” Ashton says questioningly, hand reaching under Michael’s chin. He’s got this look on his face, the fond one, and Michael’s stomach drops because he’s so unsure of what’s about to happen, and his heart is beating so fast because he doesn’t know what he’s going to do if Ashton doesn’t kiss him, but he’s frozen, waiting, praying that Ashton will tilt his head down a little and –

Ashton looks down at his mouth as Michael sucks in a breath and thinks _fuck it_ and leans forward, pressing his lips against the older boy’s. It’s a tender, innocent first kiss, and Ashton’s lips are so soft Michael can’t help but think this was so worth the wait. Michael stops thinking to just feel Ashton, feel his presence, feel how happy he is to finally have this. 

He’s definitely in heaven right now, and Ashton tilts his head to press harder against Michael’s mouth. Michael doesn’t resist in the slightest when Ashton’s tongue coaxes his mouth open, letting their tongues explore. Michael whines a small noise, desperately needing more as he still tastes Ashton on his tongue when he pulls away. He sucks in a sharp breath as the other boy works his way down, pressing chaste kisses down his jaw to his neck.

Michael’s breathing is coming in short pants, and he’s already so worked up because he hasn’t been touched like this for so long, and this is Ashton, Ashton who he thought he’d never get to see like this. He stops for a second, pulling Ashton back up to his face so he can take a good look at him, make sure it’s all real. 

Ashton smiles in response like he _knows_ , and Michael can’t help but grin back, begging for another kiss but Ashton keeps leaning back, pushing Michael down so he can climb on top of him. He leans his forearms by Michael’s head, caging him in, and Michael’s breath catches as Ashton’s curly mop falls forward. It brushes Michael’s face a little, and he tucks the hairs behind his ear. 

“From the second I saw you at the pier I knew I had to see what you looked like underneath me.” Ashton whispers, nudging Michael’s chin up so he can kiss down his neck.

“You didn’t even know me.” Michael replies, voice weak under Ashton’s ministrations. He feels like he can’t breathe, and he pulls Ashton up so he can slot their mouths together fiercely. 

“I knew I would one day.” Ashton mumbles, smiling when Michael rolls his eyes. They look at each other a long while, Michael taking in Ashton’s beautiful features, and down to the fitting white tee shirt he has on today that lights up his bright eyes even more. But Michael’s had enough of this Ashton, the soft, kindly one; he needs that much more from the older boy. He lets his hands caress Ashton’s sides, slipping down and under his shirt before he pulls his hips down towards his own. It’s gentle, questioning but Ashton doesn’t fight, and Michael sighs softly when their hips connect. It’s already good, Michael half hard in his jeans, and it feels like Ashton’s the same when their hips rock again, harder this time.

“Kiss me.” Michael pleads, and Ashton does, mouth desperately seeking. Ashton moans into Michael’s mouth as he presses up harder, and the younger boy whines in response at the friction being created between them, needing more as he squeezes his hips and pulls them down into his own.

“I want you, Ash. Please.” The gasp that leaves Michael’s mouth after is sinful, and Ashton leans down to kiss the breaths out of Michael’s mouth. He’d happily let Ashton kiss him until he can’t breathe, but the elder pulls away and leans back, pulls Michael closer by his hips. He rocks forward and Michael chokes a little, a hand falling over his eyes as he tries to catch himself before he comes on the spot.

“Is this okay?” Ashton asks, grinding down again, and Michael’s hand goes to the back of Ashton’s neck but he doesn’t do anything, just leaves it there to ground him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Michael hisses, pushing back against Ashton’s hips, groaning as Ashton thrusts especially hard. Michael can’t believe they’ve both still got their jeans on. He can feel how much he’s leaking in his boxers, and it’s gross but it makes him feel even more desperate for Ashton. He’s so frantic for it he doesn’t even have the patience to take his clothes off. It’s hot. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Yeah?” Ashton asks, and Michael nods, back arching a little as Ashton’s hand slips between them, heel of his hand palming him roughly. Michael’s eyes slip shut as he shivers, lip catching between his teeth.

“Ash, _Ash_.” Michael chants, and he’s so close he’s a little embarrassed, but he can’t think straight behind all the buzzing in his head. Ashton’s hand continues to rub at Michael’s dick through his jeans, and Michael’s never been more grateful for skin tight denim giving him the perfect friction he needs. He’s so hard now it’s uncomfortable but he’s too close to even care, hands slipping down Ashton’s chest and gripping his shirt as he whimpers under Ashton’s hand. The older boy leans close, peppering kisses down Michael’s jaw.

“Want me to take these off?” Ashton murmurs, and hearing his voice alone makes Michael gasp, his dick twitching as he grinds down harder into Ashton’s hand. Michael can’t even imagine what he looks like, fully dressed and a writhing mess. He’s not going to last.

“Like this.” He rasps, choking on a gasp as Ashton presses down especially hard. He undoes the button of Michael’s jeans, slips his hand inside his boxers and grips Michael’s cock firmly. Michael groans out, back arching because the contact is just too much, and Michael’s going to come any second.

“Fuck, you look incredible Mikey.” Ashton breathes, voice awed. Michael’s hips keep canting up, and Ashton stops moving his hand, just adjusts the pressure until Michael’s mouth drops open, silent pleas leaving his mouth. “Keep doing that.”

“ _Shit._ ” Michael groans, the feeling white hot and starting to tingle at the bottom of his stomach. He’s staring up at Ashton, desperate for him to make him come, the heat starting all the way from his toes. 

Ashton smirks down at him like he’s amused, but Michael can see the lust in the darkness of his eyes. Michael rocks his hips up, brushing their dicks together and Ashton groans. He’s rock hard, but he continues the pressure on Michael’s dick that’s making him lose it so, so fast. “Yeah, you close? Gonna come for me?”

Michael nods, feels his stomach muscles clench and his vision blur to black as his hips stutter and he comes forcefully, his boxers going damp with his slick. His body shudders through it as Ashton leans over him, kisses him deeply as he shivers with pleasure, body hitting the bed softly as he comes down from his high. Ashton pulls his hand out, wiping most of Michael’s come on the inside of his boxers, and opens his jeans pulling them down to his knees. Michael’s body is still reeling from the shocks but he pushes Ashton’s hands away, sitting up slightly.

“Let me help you. Wanna see you let go.” Michael whispers, and Ashton whimpers in response. Michael pulls Ashton’s cock from his underwear, groaning weakly at how hard it is, red at the tip and ready to bust. Michael wants to taste so bad, but settles for spreading the precome down his length and jerking him off quickly. Ashton feels heavy in his hand, and Michael hopes so much he gets to see this image again. Ashton groans so loud he’s sure it resonates through the entire house and Michael’s sure he could get hard again just listening to Ashton. “Where do you wanna come?”

Ashton chokes on a whine, and it’s only by chance that by sitting up Michael’s pushed his shirt up a little, and Ashton comes with a violent shudder over the gap on Michael’s stomach. Michael gasps, warm come covering his belly and a little on his boxers but he can’t care, because Ashton came on him and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever experienced in his entire life. Michael lets his index finger run through the come on his stomach, and Ashton’s hips stutter again as he watches Michael play.

“Holy _shit_ , Mikey.” Ashton whimpers, before his body gives up.

The older boy falls beside Michael with heavy breaths, and Michael leans down to kiss his forehead and then his mouth. Ashton’s kisses are weak in response and Michael laughs, leaning back against the headboard as he shifts uncomfortably. “I’m 18 years old and you made me come in my pants. What the fuck Ash.”

“I offered!” Ashton exclaims, before giggling hysterically as Michael pouts, pulling jeans off. He wipes as best he can the come on his stomach with his t-shirt, but sighs when it just spreads across and leaves him stickier.

“I hate you.” Michael mumbles, shuffling to get more comfortable. He needs to change soon, but he’s so comfortable with Ashton’s body pressed against his thigh.

“No you don’t.” Ashton responds, kissing Michael’s bare hip above his boxers. Michael lets his clean hand drop down to Ashton’s hair as he cards through it, sighing softly at how beautiful he looks with his head leaning against his side. Michael wants to look at Ashton like this forever.

“I could never.” He promises, and Ashton drops another kiss, like he’s telling Michael he believes him. Ashton sits up, so they’re both level and Michael follows Ashton’s movements until he’s looking into hazel eyes. His mouth goes dry with how much he feels for Ashton already. It looks like there’s something swimming across Ashton’s features, thoughts processing and Michael waits for Ashton to say what he’s thinking.

“Be my boyfriend?” He asks softly. It’s not particularly what he’d imagined, nor what Michael was expecting, and his mouth drops open for a second before he chuckles with disbelief.

“I’m pretty sure that should have come before I touched your dick.” He scoffs jokingly, and it takes a second before Michael realises that probably wasn’t what Ashton expected to hear either. “And before you came on me.” Michael continues, grimacing as Ashton’s face drops, and Michael immediately feels bad.

“Mikey.” Ashton says, slightly affronted and Michael presses a sweet, lingering kiss on his mouth that makes Ashton melt back against the bed. Michael lets his body follow him, straddling the older boy’s lap even though he’s still dirty with come on his stomach and boxers.

“Yeah, yeah of course Ash. I’d love to be your boyfriend.” Michael answers happily, shy as Ashton peppers kisses all over his face that has him giggling weakly, wondering how this is his life.

***

“Hey mum.” Michael says, dragging Ashton in behind him. He’s nervous. They were holding hands before they came into the kitchen, Ashton’s fingers laced with his own as he led him from the front door. He feels them squeeze against his in comfort as he lets go, and Michael finds the words in his mouth. “This is Ashton.”

“Ashton.” His mum says slowly, but eyeing Michael carefully. He can hear the ‘I didn’t know you had a boyfriend’ in her voice, read the expression on her face. He hates how transparent he is and how well his mum knows him. He guesses he’ll deal with that later, tries to put on a normal face. “Well, welcome to our home sweetie. You know you have to stay for dinner now.” She says softly, beckoning Ashton over for a hug. 

Ashton towers over her, only an inch or so on Michael but nearly a foot on his mother. He can see the way Ashton hugs her carefully but his mum doesn’t have any of it, reaching for his other arm hanging limply by his side. They all laugh, and Michael’s heart swells. Ashton’s been his boyfriend for about 72 hours and he’s already head over heels. He can’t believe how much he fits in his home.

“I’d love to Mrs. Clifford.” Ashton says politely, and they help set the table before Michael’s dad comes in from the garden. He’s equally surprised by Ashton’s presence, and he spends the entire dinner questioning Ashton about himself and his future. It’s all in good nature, just curiosity and somewhat of a bonding session between them all because they can probably tell the air of ‘more-than-friends’ between them that Michael is finding it difficult to hide. 

More than anything, Michael is so grateful he has the best, most supportive parents in the entire world, even if he’s lying by omission. And the most patient boyfriend who laughs through the entire thing with a genuine smile. Michael knows he’s got heart eyes and he doesn’t even care.

After dinner they help clean up, even though his mum tries to shoo them off before they retreat upstairs. Michael ignores the pointed look both his parents give him, and drags Ashton up towards his bedroom. “Wanted to wait for you to come before we watched the last episode. Again.”

“Dork.” Ashton giggles, pulling Michael into his chest when they close the door behind them. He presses a chaste kiss to his forehead, his nose and then his mouth, where he lets his tongue sneak in before Michael can protest, and Michael already knows he’s too weak to deny Ashton anything. Ever.

“Are you done?” Michael drones playfully when they pull back, but his voice cracks. Ashton smirks and Michael flushes, pretending to sneer before he smiles. “Because as soon as it goes on it’s hands off okay, I need to concentrate.” Ashton laughs again, pulling Michael onto the bed to cuddle into his side. 

Michael sets up the episode on his laptop, and still doesn’t manage to concentrate. He’s so happy to have Ashton in his arms, and can’t help but sneak little kisses whenever he can’t stop staring at his boy. He’ll have to thank his parents for this eventually, but for now he settles into the embrace, feeling Ashton’s arms tighten around him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://airplenes.tumblr.com/), thank you for reading :') kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> also i really need to watch stranger things?? like what am i waiting for


End file.
